


please tell me your name (i'll write it down for you)

by subtledejection



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtledejection/pseuds/subtledejection
Summary: Dowoon mendapati kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya setiap kali dia memesan frappe cokelat di kafe tempat Younghyun bekerja.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	please tell me your name (i'll write it down for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostandnotfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostandnotfound/gifts).



Ketika Dowoon menerima frappe cokelatnya di konter pemesanan, dia mendapati namanya tidak ditulis dengan benar.

“Permisi,” telunjuknya terarah pada nama yang sudah telanjur tertulis, agak canggung. _Don_. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang salah menuliskan namanya ketika dia memesan minuman. Dowoon merasa bahwa dia selalu menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Tidak heran, keanehan hari ini sedikit membuatnya bingung. Kedua matanya secara intuitif beralih fokus, memerhatikan barista yang tengah melayaninya di balik meja. Seorang lelaki berusia pertengahan dua puluhan ada di sana, terlihat bingung dengan panggilannya baru saja.

“Maaf?” Fokusnya dalam melayani pesanan lain pasti buyar. Dowoon mengerjapkan kedua mata, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Sepele, pikirnya. Akan menghabiskan waktu jika dia melempar komplain akan sesuatu yang sifatnya tidak terlalu penting. “Tidak jadi, terima kasih,” pada akhirnya Dowoon melenggang pergi setelah membayar pesanannya, sedikit termenung dengan nama yang salah dituliskan. 

Barista jangkung itu menyematkan senyum meskipun wajahnya kentara sekali dipenuhi raut lelah. “Terima kasih sudah memesan,” katanya, yang kemudian disambut Dowoon dengan acungan minuman yang baru saja dibayarnya.

Musim panas selalu menjadi musim yang menyenangkan dan merepotkan bagi mereka yang selalu sibuk bekerja, pikir Dowoon.

_Pikirnya._

.

Hari ini, namanya dituliskan sebagai _Doum_.

“Permisi—“ satu lengannya tahu-tahu sudah terulur ke depan, semacam hendak menghentikan segala aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan barista di hadapannya. “Ya?” Dowoon mendapati interupsinya bersambut, namun kini seisi kepalanya yang terasa kosong. Baru disadarinya sepersekian sekon lalu bahwa barista yang _lagi-lagi_ salah menuliskan namanya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang _juga salah_ menuliskan namanya di kali terakhir dia datang kemari. Kali ini, Dowoon mencuri pandang pada plat nama yang terpampang di apron yang tengah dikenakan si barista. Dia baca nama itu baik-baik: Kang Younghyun.

“Sori, _Dowoon_ ,” telunjuknya terarah pada _cup_ yang sudah telanjur dituliskan dengan nama yang salah. “Namaku Dowoon. Kau juga salah menuliskannya tempo hari,” _jika pun barista itu ingat, tentu saja_. Dia sendiri masih mengingat kejadian itu lantaran baru satu kali ini (sekarang _dua_ ,) namanya bisa disalahtuliskan. Yah, meskipun agak terlambat memberitahu si barista karena toh _cup_ miliknya sudah telanjur memiliki identitas—meskipun nama yang dituliskan salah.

“Oh,” si barista tersenyum kikuk, agaknya merasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pelanggan. Dowoon membalas senyum itu maklum. Kesalahan dangkal seperti ini sepertinya sudah lebih banyak dimaklumi, pasalnya.

“Duduk dulu, kalau begitu? Nanti saya antarkan dengan _cup_ yang baru.”

“Oh?” Dowoon pikir dia akan mendapatkan frappe cokelatnya saat itu juga. Mengubah nama pada _cup_ terdengar lebih mudah dan praktis ketimbang menuliskan nama di _cup_ baru, tapi yah, dia cuma pelanggan. Dowoon akan mengikuti apa kata barista itu selama pesanannya tidak salah. “Oke,” akhirnya dia mengiyakan. Sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dipilihnya untuk menunggu seusainya dia membayar.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kurang-lebih, barista yang sama datang dengan sebuah nampan. Frappe cokelat dan sepotong kue dia hidangkan di atas meja. Dowoon menyipitkan mata, mengingat-ingat apakah dia tidak sadar memesan kue ini atau tidak.

“Oh, jangan khawatir, ini servis permintaan maaf karena sudah salah menuliskan nama.”

“Aah.”

Entah bagaimana, tatap mereka bertemu selama beberapa saat. Ketika Dowoon mengalihkan pandangnya pada frappe yang sudah mendarat di atas meja dan menemukan namanya sudah ditulis dengan benar, dia tidak bisa menahan senyum. Otot-otot wajahnya terasa pegal akibat dia terlalu menahan diri, sayangnya gagal.

“Kalau begitu, saya kembali ke konter pemesanan.” Si barista membungkuk sopan, lalu meninggalkan Dowoon di mejanya setelah mereka bertukar senyum selama beberapa saat.

Dowoon menyantap kuenya dengan isi kepala melayang ke sana-sini. _Kang Younghyun_ , dia merapal nama itu dalam pikiran bak mantra. Nama barista itu bahkan lebih sulit dituliskan daripada namanya. Anehnya, dia mampu menyimpan nama itu lama-lama dalam ingatan, seolah jika keesokan hari kesalahan yang sama terulang, Dowoon bisa langsung menyadari siapa yang bertanggung jawab di baliknya.

.

“Ah! Dowoon?”

Si barista—Younghyun, Kang Younghyun—menyapanya dengan kasual dari balik meja pemesanan seketika mereka bertatap wajah. Kecerobohan yang membekas, agaknya, sebab Dowoon pun masih dengan jelas ingat nama si barista jangkung ini. Wajahnya, caranya meminta pesanan, gelagatnya ketika berterima kasih kepada pelanggan karena sudah berkunjung—Dowoon ingat semuanya.

“Ahaha. _Yup_ ,” tulang pipinya naik ketika dia tersenyum, sedikit menahan canggung.

“Frappe cokelat?”

“Uh-huh,” dia mengangguk. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

Younghyun tertawa dalam dengusan pendek. “Kau tidak pernah memesan yang lain setiap kemari.” _Dowoon_ , kali ini nama itu ditulis dengan begitu mudahnya dalam _cup_ yang diambil, membuat Dowoon kesulitan menahan senyum.

“Atentif,” pujinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, “tapi bagaimana bisa kau salah menuliskan namaku sampai _dua kali_?”

Younghyun melebarkan senyum, entah apa makna di baliknya.

“Tapi kali ini sudah tidak, ‘kan?”

Dowoon terkekeh. Benar juga. Kali ini, frappe cokelatnya mendapatkan nama yang benar.

Tidak hanya atentif, Younghyun ternyata juga merupakan seseorang yang atraktif…

… tapi ketika itu, Dowoon masih enggan mengakuinya.

_Belum_.

.

“Belum pulang?”

Dowoon otomat mengejek arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu terasa tidak nyata hari ini, dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sejak siang hingga larut malam. Di atas mejanya, kertas-kertas catatan berceceran, berdampingan dengan laptop yang tersambung dengan stopkontak di bagian kaki meja. Dia sudah memesan frappe cokelat dua kali dan tiga potong kue di kunjungannya hari ini, tapi tugas yang hendak diselesaikan nyatanya belum rampung juga.

“Oh, sudah mau jam tutup, ya?”

Di sekeliling, meja-meja yang lain sudah dibersihkan. Konter pemesanan sudah tutup, beberapa pegawai lain terlihat meninggalkan kafe sambil meregangkan tubuh. Hari yang panjang, memang.

“ _Yup,_ ” Younghyun menirukan lagak Dowoon ketika menjawab dengan cara yang sama, lalu dia tertawa. “Kau bisa datang lagi besok pagi. Sekarang malam sudah larut,” sambungnya singkat. Si pemuda yang lebih jangkung kemudian berjalan menuju meja pegawai dan melepas apron. Tidak lama kemudian, tatapannya kembali pada Dowoon dan setumpuk barang bawaannya di atas meja.

“Ayo pulang. Cuma aku satu-satunya pegawai yang belum pulang. Kalau kau tidak mau dikunci dari luar, tentu saja.” Kedua bahunya dikedikkan malas, gelagatnya dibuat-buat menyebalkan. “Jadi?” Nada ucapannya dibuat menggantung, meminta Dowoon memberikan keputusan segera.

“Oke, tunggu sebentar.” Dengan cekatan, Dowoon segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pergi, sampai kemudian, “tunggu.. bekas frappe dan piring kuenya, bagaimana?”

Younghyun terkekeh.

“Aku bisa bereskan besok pagi.” Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, mematikan lampu, lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celana selagi menunggu Dowoon mengikutinya keluar dari dalam kafe yang sudah gelap. “Aku pegawainya, ‘kan? Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, jangan khawatir.”

Kedua sisi pipi Dowoon membulat ketika dia tersenyum, tapi tidak lama, sebab Younghyun segera menjatuhkan bom lainnya seusainya pemuda itu mengunci pintu depan kafe.

“Di mana tempat tinggalmu?” pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa basa-basi, tapi Younghyun terdengar begitu percaya diri, seolah dia tahu Dowoon tidak akan menolak pernyataan berikutnya, yaitu, “akan kuantar kau pulang.”

Dowoon tidak benar-benar tidur sampai matahari terbit keesokan harinya, dan tugasnya berakhir terbengkalai.

.

“Siapa namamu?”

Younghyun memetakan fokus pada _cup_ di hadapannya, spidol berada di tangan kanannya. Kali ini antrean pemesanan sedang kosong, tidak heran mereka sempat bercakap-cakap selepas Dowoon memberitahukan pesanannya dan siap membayar.

“Kau tahu, hyung, _Dowoon_.”

“Maksudku, nama lengkapmu.”

_Untuk apa? Memangnya kenapa? Urusannya apa?_ Ada banyak pertanyaan yang kini bermunculan di tempurung kepalanya, sedikit-banyak menggedor-gedor minta dikeluarkan, semata-mata agar Younghyun bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia pikirkan saat ini. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, dorongan dari otak itu tidak benar-benar sampai ke pangkal lidahnya. Dowoon hanya meletakkan kartu miliknya untuk membayar selagi dia mencuri pandang ke arah Younghyun yang masih menunggu jawaban. Seringai yang jelas-jelas terpulas di paras si barista membuatnya kikuk.

“Yoon.”

“Hm?”

“Yoon Dowoon.”

“ _A-ha,_ ” tangannya lihai bersama spidol ketika nama itu tertulis apik. “Satu frappe cokelat untuk Yoon Dowoon, segera disiapkan.”

Kening Dowoon memperlihatkan lipatan-lipatan halus, khas orang yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

“Harusnya _ini_ yang kulakukan di hari pertama kau datang kemari dan memesan frappe cokelat.”

“Ha?”

Younghyun tidak menjawab segera. Kedua tungkai dan tangannya sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan mesin kopi dan bahan-bahan minuman lainnya, meski sebetulnya dia paham betul ke akan reaksi penuh kebingungan yang diberikan Dowoon. Ketika frappe cokelat itu selesai tersaji dan hendak dia sodorkan ke arah Dowoon, Younghyun mengembuskan napas pendek lewat celah bibir.

“Kau bisa memikirkan itu baik-baik sambil menikmati frappe cokelatmu.”

Aneh, pikir Dowoon. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan ucapan Younghyun sampai minumannya habis. Melewati pintu, Dowoon melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Younghyun dari balik kaca, tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Younghyun mendapati dirinya mematung di depan salah seorang pelanggan di balik meja pemesanan, dia tahu sesuatu sedang berjalan di luar kendalinya.

Rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pegawai di kafe tempatnya bekerja selalu berputar di lingkaran yang sama. Dia yang akan menyapa pelanggan, menanyakan pesanan, memandu pembayaran, lalu membuatkan pesanan dan berterima kasih ketika pelanggan sudah menerimanya. Hari ini, melihat seseorang yang membuyarkan atensinya, Younghyun membiarkan pola itu berubah dengan sendirinya.

Katakan: bagaimana caramu menarik perhatian seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mengenalimu?

Younghyun memutar otaknya, mencari cara. Perkara usahanya akan menuai hasil baik atau buruk, akan dia pikirkan belakangan. Sisi oportunis dalam dirinya berkata bahwa dia _harus_ menciptakan kesempatan, maka Younghyun melakukan apa pun yang dia bisa.

Hari itu, dia berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mampu mendengar ucapan si pelanggan dengan baik, padahal dalam hati dia mengingat-ingat betul nama yang sudah diberikan padanya.

Dowoon. Younghyun membiarkan dirinya menuliskan _Don_ dengan sengaja.

Sayangnya, usaha pertamanya tidak langsung memberikan hasil yang dia inginkan. Younghyun hanya mendapati orang itu mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih padanya, lalu kemudian pergi. Dia berpikir dia harus berusaha lebih keras lain kali.

.

_Doum_ adalah pilihan yang cukup buruk, dia tahu.

Memalsukan nama orang lain ketika dia sebenarnya _tahu_ apa yang harus dia tuliskan membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Akan tetapi, mundur ketika dia sudah kadung melangkah maju akan menjadi sesuatu yang dia sesali di kemudian hari. Maka siang itu Younghyun kembali mengencangkan niatnya, berharap kali ini usahanya berbuah balasan yang setimpal. Dia hanya minta _atensi_ , sisanya bisa diurus belakangan.

“Namaku Dowoon. Kau juga salah menuliskannya tempo hari,” adalah imbalan yang Younghyun dapatkan hari itu.

Dia merasa sedikit menyesal telah mendapatkan komplain, meski sisi lain dalam dirinya melonjak kegirangan. _Aku tahu, namamu memang Dowoon_. Andai ocehan internal ini bisa didengarkan oleh telinga, dia pasti sudah diprotes habis-habisan oleh pelanggan sendiri. Oleh karenanya, Younghyun menahan diri, meminta maaf dan memberikan kue jatah pegawainya untuk Dowoon—sebuah tindakan substitutif karena tidak bisa mengakui kebohongannya.

Niatnya untuk memancing obrolan lebih lama kalah oleh rasa gugup, sayangnya. Younghyun kembali ke meja konter sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, juga berharap agar Dowoon kembali lagi di lain waktu ketika dirinya sudah lebih pintar dalam mengontrol diri.

.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Dowoon memanggilnya Younghyun-hyung untuk pertama kali.

Kali ini, Younghyun tidak merencanakan apa pun. Dia yang harus bekerja hingga larut dan Dowoon yang tinggal di dalam kafe hingga jam tutup adalah murni sebuah konspirasi semesta. Satu-satunya hal yang dia perjuangkan malam itu adalah permintaannya (yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan) untuk mengantar Dowoon pulang. Seoul yang tenang pukul sepuluh malam itu merekam bagaimana sisa-sisa es yang berada di antara mereka akhirnya mencair.

“Aku tidak ingat memperkenalkan diri padamu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?” adalah respons primer Younghyun ketika Dowoon menyebutkan namanya dengan jelas di sela konversasi. Kang Younghyun-hyung, katanya, lugas dan yakin, seolah Dowoon telah mengenal Younghyun sejak lama dan tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan diri ketika mereka sedang berbincang.

“Kau bekerja dengan plat nama, hyung,” bariton Dowoon diselingi kekeh ketika dia menjawab. “Lagipula namamu tidak begitu familier di telingaku, jadi aku bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.”

Younghyun balas terkekeh. Pikirnya, _andai Dowoon tahu_. Andai Dowoon tahu bahwa lebih sulit baginya mencari nama palsu untuk dituliskan pada _cup_ frappe cokelat pesanannya setiap kali mereka bertemu, ketimbang menuliskan nama sesungguhnya yang sejak awal selalu dia ingat dengan benar. Usahanya memang agak tolol, tapi jika Younghyun harus berlagak tolol untuk bisa berbincang sekasual ini dengan Dowoon, dia tidak berkeberatan menjadi manusia tolol dalam kurun waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

“Hyung,” panggil Dowoon lagi, menyita atensi Younghyun seketika. “Soal piring dan gelas yang belum dibersihkan tadi… nggak masalah?”

Younghyun tidak segera menjawab. Dia membiarkan dirinya menyelami bola mata kelam Dowoon lebih dari tiga detik, mengira-ngira apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membeberkan saja semuanya; bahwa tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang menjadi masalah baginya selama Dowoon bersedia untuk kembali datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja, sekadar memesan frappe cokelat dan duduk di spot favoritnya hingga matahari tenggelam. Bahwa baginya, mendapati Dowoon dalam pandangnya setiap hari dari balik konter pemesanan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bahwa Younghyun rela melakukan apa saja asalkan Dowoon tidak pergi dari hidupnya.

Bahwa dia menuliskan nama yang salah dengan sengaja, semata-mata agar dia bisa menarik perhatian Dowoon dan mencari alasan supaya mereka bisa berbicara lebih lama.

“Nggak masalah. Jangan khawatir, besok aku kerja jam pagi.”

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak terlalu pintar soal hal yang satu ini. Sama seperti bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu; andaikan Younghyun lebih ekspresif dalam urusan verbal, dia tidak harus repot-repot mencari nama lain untuk dituliskan pada _cup_ pesanan Dowoon, bukan?

Dowoon. Dowoon. _Dowoon_.

Bagaimana bisa memikirkan yang lain ketika satu nama saja sudah membuat seisi rongga dadanya penuh?

.

Cahaya lampu jalan yang berada di dekat kafe tempat Younghyun bekerja malam ini terlihat redup.

_Itu,_ adalah hal pertama yang lelaki itu sadari ketika dia mematikan lampu utama kafe dan mengunci pintu depan.

Dowoon berdiri di trotoar yang berada di depan kafe menjadi hal kedua yang dia sadari.

“Hyung.”

Sapa Dowoon menyalip berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di pangkal tenggorokan Younghyun, membuatnya bingung seketika. Dia menghampiri Dowoon dalam langkah lambat, memberikan kesempatan untuk Dowoon menyampaikan apa pun itu yang ingin dia utarakan. “ _Yup_ ,” Younghyun menanggapi pendek, mempersilakan. Kedua telapak tangannya kini tenggelam dalam saku celana, posisi berdirinya tegap menghadap Dowoon yang tengah bersandar ke dinding.

“Ini nggak penting, tapi aku terbawa pikiran.”

Satu lengan Dowoon merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _cup_ yang sudah kosong. Dia menyodorkan _cup_ itu pada Younghyun dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat Younghyun menahan diri agar tidak tertawa sebelum mengetahui maksud utama pertanyaan yang hendak diajukan. “Hari ini kau memberikan _Don_ lagi,” tatapannya bergulir dari si wadah plastik kosong pada lelaki yang lebih tua, “kemarin _Doum_. Kupikir hyung nggak fokus, jadi aku nggak pikirkan lebih jauh.”

Dowoon memberi jeda. Seiring nada suaranya yang mengecil, Younghyun tahu Dowoon separuh enggan mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Younghyun tidak mengalihkan tatap barang satu detik pun ketika Dowoon pada akhirnya sampai di poin pertanyaannya.

“Ini disengaja, ya?”

Beberapa sekon berlalu dalam hening sebelum kemudian Younghyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Bukan, bukan dia sedang menanggapi pertanyaan Dowoon baru saja, tapi lantaran dia merasa kepolosan Dowoon memang tiada duanya. Dia pikir dia akan dipukul karena melakukan pelecehan nama berulang atau apa, tapi nyatanya dia hanya dimintai klarifikasi. Mudah saja, Younghyun pikir. Suatu saat nanti toh dia memang akan mengakui ini.

“Hm-hm,” dia mengangguk, “memang disengaja.”

Memang disengaja, memang dia berintensi melakukannya—bahkan sejak awal.

Pertanyaan susulan yang muncul tepat sesuai dugaannya: “kenapa?”

Satu telapak tangannya yang semula ada di balik saku naik, kini membenahi sampiran ransel yang ada di balik pundak. Younghyun sebetulnya tidak perlu berpikir soal ini, tapi dia menggunakan waktunya untuk merangkai kalimat yang paling baik; yang paling mudah untuk disampaikan dan mudah untuk dipahami. Melihat bagaimana selama ini Dowoon bereaksi terhadap apa pun (dengan polosnya, tanpa prasangka, apalagi tuduhan), dia berpikir mungkin dia sudah membawa hal ini terlalu jauh tanpa kesepahaman dengan Dowoon.

“Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun menatap Dowoon tepat di mata, “Yoon Dowoon.”

Ketika itu, dia membiarkan Dowoon mengeksplorasi sesukanya. Menilai, menarik asumsi, menuduh. Younghyun membiarkan segala hal tentang dirinya terekspos saat itu juga, seperti sebuah halaman buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Akan tetapi, Dowoon tidak melakukan apa pun. Younghyun melihat bagaimana lawan bicaranya menatapnya balik, menunggu penjelasan itu datang. Detik itu, dia menyadari bahwa hal yang menurutnya begitu sepele mungkin begitu penting bagi Dowoon.

Bagaimana caranya menghalau rasa takut?

Senyum di wajah Younghyun memudar. Lelaki jangkung itu mati-matian mengatur komposur, mendistraksi diri dari rasa was-was. Jika penjelasannya nanti justru berakhir membuat hubungannya dengan Dowoon merenggang, dia mungkin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

“Aku mendengarmu,” akunya hampir-hampir pasrah, “sejak awal, aku tahu namamu Dowoon.”

Sekon demi sekon berlalu dalam jeda, seolah bibir mereka berdua sama-sama terkunci rapat oleh realita yang baru saja diumbar.

“Jadi… soal nama yang kutuliskan dengan salah, itu sengaja,” rampungnya lugas.

Ada banyak opsi yang bisa Younghyun ambil hari ini. Antara dia mengaku—seperti ini—sejujurnya, dia mengelak sebisanya, atau dia bertingkah bodoh seolah semua ini berada di luar nalarnya. Toh, bukan aneh baginya menuliskan nama seseorang dengan tidak tepat ketika dia harus melayani puluhan hingga ratusan orang setiap harinya. Hanya saja—hanya saja, bagi Younghyun, seorang Yoon Dowoon bukanlah sekadar satu dari ratusan _pengunjung_ yang dia hadapi setiap harinya. Younghyun melabeli Dowoon _lebih_ dari itu, bahkan sejak hari pertama.

“Hyung?” _Kenapa?_ Younghyun seolah bisa mendengar Dowoon mempertanyakan di balik responsnya yang minim.

Jika sudah seperti ini, lebih baik maju saja, bukan? Dia sudah berada di ujung jurang dan apa pun yang dia lakukan jelas akan membuatnya jatuh. Hanya tanggapan Dowoonlah nantinya yang akan menentukan apakah dia selamat atau tidak, apakah dia mati setelah terjatuh atau bangkit lagi.

“Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, apa mungkin kau akan menegurku untuk membenahi kesalahanku? Apa mungkin kau akan menerima tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang dan memanggilku dengan namaku?” Younghyun pikir, tidak. Kafe tempatnya bekerja selalu penuh dengan kerumunan orang yang datang dan pergi tanpa ikatan; mereka terbiasa _asing_ bagi satu sama lain.

Kali pertama dia menemukan Dowoon di hadapannya, _entah mengapa_ Younghyun tahu dia tidak ingin ikatannya dan Dowoon berakhir sama. Dia ingin berjuang, _dengan cara apa pun_. Sekecil apa pun kemungkinannya. Hari ini, _detik ini,_ dia membiarkan Dowoon _tahu_ —apa pun reaksi yang dia dapatkan nantinya.

Akan tetapi, reaksi yang didapatkannya adalah _nihil_. Younghyun tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa dari Dowoon, kecuali sorot mata dan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia artikan.

“Hyung.”

Younghyun mengerjapkan mata rubahnya atentif.

“Aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa, maaf, tapi…”

Dowoon mengulurkan satu tangannya, pelan tapi kukuh.

“Hari ini, apa boleh aku minta untuk diantarkan pulang?”

Senyum yang terbit di wajah Younghyun muncul lebih cepat daripada tanggapan yang muncul dari celah bibir.

“Besok, besoknya, dan besok-besoknya lagi, aku selalu bersedia mengantarmu pulang.”

.

Minuman yang selalu dipesannya di musim dingin ialah secangkir cokelat panas. Selain itu, Dowoon juga selalu membeli sebungkus marshmallow dari swalayan kecil untuk melengkapi cokelat panasnya. Yoon Dowoon dan cokelat, cokelat dan Yoon Dowoon. Younghyun mampu menciptakan asosiasi mutlak itu dalam kepalanya sejak Dowoon menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe tempatnya bekerja mulai musim panas lalu. Tidak hanya membeli minuman dan menempati spasi favoritnya, Dowoon juga kerap kali menemani Younghyun sampai matahari tenggelam dan biru kelam menguasai langit. Younghyun tidak mengingkari ucapannya, dia selalu mengantar Dowoon pulang setiap kali mereka selesai beraktivitas di waktu yang sama.

(Maka tak heran, Younghyun seringkali risi dan jengkel melabeli Dowoon sebagai _pelanggan tetap_. Pelanggan, katanya. Mereka bergandengan tangan setiap bertemu dan Dowoon masihlah _pelanggan_ baginya? Lucu sekali.)

“Cokelat panas lagi?”

Kang Younghyun menyapa dari balik konter tempatnya bekerja dengan sebelah alis menukik, yakin benar terkaannya pasti benar jika sudah menyangkut seorang Yoon Dowoon. Dia heran; apakah memang Dowoon saja yang memang betah menjalani hari demi hari dengan pesanan monoton, atau dia saja yang memang sudah menghafal semuanya di luar kepala hingga bosan.

“Hari ini frappe cokelat,” Dowoon menanggapi sambil menahan kekeh, satu sikunya bertumpu di atas meja konter. Raut bingung di wajah Younghyun tidak dia hiraukan selagi dia melengkapi pesanannya. “Dua _cup_ ukuran besar, tolong.” Dia memberi penekanan sambil merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil dompet.

“Atas nama?”

“Yoon Dowoon,” sahutnya cepat. “Satu lagi, untuk Kang Younghyun.”

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya maju, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si barista jangkung.

“Jangan sampai salah tulis nama, terima kasih.”

Younghyun mengangguk, menyembunyikan seringai.

(Tidak sampai lima belas menit berselang, Dowoon menerima pesanannya diantarkan ke atas meja. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, dia kemudian tertawa mendapati Younghyun kembali mengusilinya lewat nama yang dituliskan di _cup_ pesanannya.

_Cup_ pertama bertuliskan **_Kang Younghyun._**

_Cup_ kedua…

**_Yoon Dowoon (milik Kang Younghyun)._ **

“Permisi?” Bariton Younghyun memecahkan lamunan Dowoon, membuatnya mati-matian menahan senyum. “Ada yang perlu saya perbaiki?”

Tawanya lolos beserta dengusan pendek, hampir-hampir tidak percaya.

“Semuanya sudah tepat, terima kasih.”

Younghyun mengulum senyumnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap puncak kepala Dowoon sebelum kembali ke balik konter.

Musim dingin ini akan menjadi musim yang paling hangat untuk mereka berdua.)

**Author's Note:**

> first ever posting briwoon fic! kinda nervous because it's been a while since i actually last wrote something related to day6 but i tried to be sure that i did my best for this one so enjoy! also i believe this one is kinda messy, but the prompt is interesting i can't help but writing it no matter what. happy reading :)


End file.
